A Promise
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: Lucy finds something she shouldn't have. Natsu tries desperately to keep it from her, while she tries everything she can to find out what it is. "Why can't I see it?" [Natsu Dragneel, the infamous Salamander, was afraid? Afraid of what?] "This is my promise, that I'll always be around..." One-shot (Sorry for the bad summary)


**This is just a short and sweet little fic that came to me one day. I found it recently and thought, eh why not? Well, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fairy Tail, but sadly... I do not... T-T**

* * *

"Natsuuuuuu! Why won't you tell me," Lucy whined. Natsu sighed in irritation, keeping his hands closed around the tiny object. He silently cursed himself for not keeping it hidden better. As soon as she had walked into the room, her eyes had automatically found the object which he was so desperate to keep from her. Lucy crossed her arms as she pouted. She glared at him.

"C'mon, please! I really want to know! What is it," she asked, leaning in closer to her friend. Natsu shook his head as he pulled away, still hiding the object. Lucy growled in frustration. She slumped back down in her chair, turning away from Natsu.

"Oh, don't be like that," Natsu pleaded. He hated when Lucy was upset, especially when she was upset with him. Lucy turned back around and looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I j-just want to know what it is," she sniffled. Natsu flinched. Why was she crying?! That was worse than the anger. But still, he kept strong. Lucy sighed. Looks like 'Plan A' had failed.

"Well, what is it?" Natsu's face grew hot and he turned away, hoping she couldn't see the blush on his cheeks. Lucy raised an eyebrow, then slowly, a sly grin made it's way onto her face. Alright then, time for 'Plan B'. She stood up and made her way around so that she was standing in front of him. He averted his eyes, suddenly finding the floor to be very interesting.

"Oh Natsu," she said in a singsong voice. He looked up. Quickly, Lucy plopped herself down on his lap, leaning into him. Natsu gaped at her, the object still in his hand forgotten.

"Won't you please tell me," she asked in a silky voice. He gulped as his face turned red as a tomato. He shook his head, not trusting his mouth to speak. Lucy smirked as she leaned in closer, resting her hands on top of his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"How 'bout now," she purred. Natsu shook his head again, his resistance crumbling. She was so close her breath tickled his nose. He breathed in deeply. She smelled good, like vanilla and raspberries. It was intoxicating. She growled softly in frustration as she leaned in closer still, their noses touching.

"Now?" He gulped. He wanted to tell her, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. He sighed. Lucy perked. Was he giving up?

"Luce, I can't," he whined pitifully, hoping she'd just get off him already. He didn't know how much longer he could take the pressure. He was about ready to crack under her doe-eyed gaze. Her close proximity was dizzying. Lucy frowned, leaning back to cross her arms over her chest. She still refused to get up.

"Why not," she demanded. Natsu groaned.

"Luuuucy!" She glared at him stubbornly. He sighed in defeat. He couldn't do it anymore. He cracked.

"I'm just scared is all," he admitted, chuckling nervously. She raised an eyebrow, looking at him doubtfully. Natsu, the infamous Salamander, was afraid of something?

"What is there to be scared of?" He averted his eyes, blushing a fierce shade of red. Lucy smirked. Oh, this would be good.

"Well," she asked expectingly. She watched curiously as he took a deep breath before grabbing her hand in his.

"Lucy, you're v-very important to me and I- well, I l-love you. There, I said it. Lucy I love you," he said. He removed his hand from hers, leaving a small cold object resting in her palm. She gasped.

"I-it's just a promise ring, but if you'll have it- if you'll have me," he stuttered. He looked away, his cheeks burning a bright red that would rival that of Erza's hair. Lucy looked at the small ring. It was polished bronze. Carved into the surface was an intricate flame.

"It's not much, b-but I hope you like it," Natsu continued muttering nervously. He was looking anywhere but at her. She cut him off, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his torso. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Natsu, it's beautiful. Thank you so much," she exclaimed. He chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest. Lucy smiled. Slowly she sat back to gaze into his onyx eyes. Before he could say anything, she leaned into him, crushing her lips against his. She smiled against his lips, cutting it short. She pulled back again.

"I love you too," she said. He grinned at her, before pulling her into his arms.

"I'm glad."

* * *

Happy walked into the room. It was strangely quiet, considering it was Natsu's room. He froze at the sight before him. Curled up in the chair was Natsu, holding tightly to Lucy. Both were fast asleep. Slowly, Happy quietly backed out of the room. He turned around, a wide grin on his face as he snickered.

"They liiiiike each other!"

* * *

 **See? Short and sweet, and just a tad bit cheesy. *sigh***


End file.
